


Make me yours for ever

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Inside, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Superboyfriends, bottom!Steve, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Logan conect with each other in a very sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, its not my first languague.

Steve sat at Xavier’s institute reception hall, where a beautiful blond telepath was keeping him company- So Steve, you came here to look for Logan, the question is…why?  
-I can’t tell.  
-You cannot hide that information from a telepath. And besides I know.  
-What do you know?  
-That you and Logan are dating.  
-How do you know? -my wife Jean tells me all and Logan confined her with the knowledge…and if you ask me you are better with him that with Tony Stark.  
-In that case you are better with Jean than with Scott.  
-Thank you, that guy got what he deserved, trying to cheat on a telepath with another telepath. How stupid.  
-Yeah really. Remember me not to piss you off, never.  
-I will…get ready he is coming.  
Logan came to the room he looked into Emma’s eyes and knew absolutely what had happened. That sneaky sexy Emma Frost, always making things that will annoy you in some point but will help you in the end.  
-Hello Honey, come here and give me a kiss.-Logan said to the blond superhero.  
Steve rose up from the sofa and walked to where Logan was and began kissing the mutant- Ok handsome let's go. - Showing his boyfriend the door. They walked towards it, and before he got out of the mansion he said to Emma- No Cerebro for you tonight, you hear me bitch- Emma smiled like if she was the Devil giving him a naughty wink.


	2. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the sex part.

Logan took his boyfriend in his arms and began kissing him with a lot of love; this was the part that Steve never even imagined from the Wolverine. They were standing naked in a hotel room filled with candle lights and petal from roses laid down in a very comforting bed.  
Steve began touching his boyfriends hairy chest, felling the hard macules that he had; Logan began massaging with his hands Steve’s ass cheeks, he was sometimes a little greedy at sex and was rough but usually he was sweet and romantic.  
Logan laid Steve on the bed and made him spread his legs, he applied lube in his fingers and he pushed them into Steve’s ass hole. Steve made sweet noises that only Logan could hear with augmented senses.  
The hairy man began hitting his prostate, once in a while, making Steve’s dick hard. With that Steve’s hands where laid on Logan’s strong shoulders giving him a “please go on” face that his lover couldn’t resist. The steady breathing that Steve tried to force Logan made it disappear completely when he started playing with his entrance.  
The astonishment of Logan was that Steve could stretch a lot more easily than other of his ex-lovers, especially Scott that guy was a pussy with his pussy, and that made Logan want to fuck him mercilessly and brutally knowing that Steve could take all his thick cock inside him, but he almost never did because every time he saw Steve’s face he couldn’t do anything more than make sweet and faithful love to him.  
-Logan, you know I’m ready…so do it.  
-I want to savour every moment with you, I don’t want this to end never.  
Logan positioned his thick and long cock at Steve’s hole entrance, the hairy mutant began kissing the Avengers leader on the mouth to prevent Steve from moaning; he knew that his manhood was big and that Steve was very closed, he had to work a lot to get his entrance warmed up for the action.  
He began inserting the thick member as Steve began to lick Logan’s neck, that is a thing that Logan loved, as he crossed his legs in Logan’s hips. The love that he was receiving it was overwhelming and the size of Logan’s cock made him hurt, it was so long and thick that Steve almost cries out loud every time he is impaled with it.   
The moaning that came from Steve’s mouth weren’t silenced any more, and Logan let go wild his pace; letting Steve touch his hairy arms and chest, witch turned his lover on. Logan loved when his body was worshiped and Steve loved to feel it, especially the chest it was his favourite part. Logan loved every inch of Steve, but his ass hole was one of his favourites…it was like his cock was born to be in his ass, even when it took a lot of work.  
Steve lets Logan pet his hair, the felling that one of his body parts was touched by his man it was heaven.  
Logan let a soft moan when introducing the member again, because he was not going to last long, he was lost in Steve’s perfect body and in his baby face that he lost his mind in the thrusts. The captain was greedy wen ever Logan came, he liked his hole ass filled by Logan’s cock and cum…if he were a woman he would have been pregnant of twins in their first sex encounter. And Logan never disappointed with the amount of cum he leaved in Steve’s ass.  
And with two more strong thrusts Logan began screaming as well as Steve and shot his full and dirty load inside Steve’s entrance. The heavy breathing was the only sound that both of them could hear and the only thing that Steve felt was an insane amount of cum in his ass, that he didn’t know how he was going to take it out, and Logan’s thick member.  
-You left me without breath Logan, made me scream like I was a little…  
-Slut?  
-You read my mind.  
-No I didn’t read your mind, I know what you love and I know you love me.  
-Yeah Logan I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment please!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
